<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CEO7 by MarkieWay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484596">CEO7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay'>MarkieWay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they know it, Can you tell he’s my bias?, GOT7 deserves better, I hate tagging, It’s lowkey crack but highkey my feelings, It’s technically kinda Mark’s POV, my main man main rapper Mark deserves better, you just gotta read it and see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic. Kind of. Basically, JYPE does not deserve GOT7 and they decide to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Everyone, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CEO7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a dream. This came to me after I found out JYPE has been preventing GOT7 and MARK TUAN world domination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why you take me off the schedule you stupid a-” with the doors slamming behind him, Mark stormed into JYP’s office. He was cut off by his shock in seeing his members surrounding the room.</p><p>The members stopped and stared at Mark, none of them saying a word. Bambam and Jinyoung were seated by their CEO’s computer looking as though they were on a topic secret search. Jaebeom had stopped midway through shedding what seemed to be the boss’ music sheets. Youngjae seemed to have been sifting through locked files, it was uncertain how he had broken the lock in the first place. Of course, Yugyeom and Jackson, being in different parts of the world, were not there.</p><p>“What” Mark paused, “are you guys doing?”</p><p>“Hyung!” Bambam brightened, “We’re gonna take over JYPE and make it our own agency!”</p><p>Not enough a second later, the maknae screamed in pain as Jinyoung elbowed his stomach. “You’re not supposed to tell him.” Jinyoung glared before turning to Mark, “Sorry hyung, it was going to be a surprise since you weren’t supposed to be here. What are you doing here?”</p><p>Mark sighed. “They took me off the schedule so my event in China with Fei and Boystory isn’t going to happen and it’s too late to go to Chanel Fashion Week and it’s too late to go to LA.”</p><p>“Then help us, hyung,” Youngjae smiled, “you know you want to. We can get rid of this system, learn all we need to and takeover the company. You can go home to your family, go to fashion events, do your schedules in China, film the dramas you never got to and everything you want. And I can finally get my solo career!”</p><p>It was tempting. Very tempting. Mark looked around the room before his eyes landed on JB.</p><p>“JYP is a selfish man, you know that bro.” Jaebeom said slowly before continuing to shred a bunch of papers, “I don’t think these songs are JYP’s colour.”</p><p>“Beom is going insane.” Jinyoung stated bluntly, “He can’t handle his songs being rejected anymore. We all know it’s only because JYP doesn’t want us to be more recognised than him in Korea. And that man is tarnishing my name. I can’t have that.”</p><p>Next to the bitter man, Bambam had begun typing furiously, “We’ve already got the shares of the other artists, Twice was more than happy about our plan, by the way. Jaebeom hyung will be ultimate leader and Jinyoung hyung will be the face of the company. He will begin by comparing himself to JYP. Mark hyung, you’re obviously going to be in the highest management position. We will succeed as GOT7!”</p><p>Mark knew of Bambam’s problem with the company already. The foreign members had always voiced their concerns to one another and were always justified in their complaints.</p><p>“Team Wang will take over all promotions in China, including yours, Mark hyung.” Youngjae spoke, looking up from his phone, “Jackson hyung just texted. He said he’s going to make you go on shows with him and revive the Markson show.”</p><p>A phone rang. They all looked around in surprise.</p><p>“Oh wait that’s me.” JB answered, “Yugyeom’s calling.”</p><p>“HYUNGS!” Yugyeom yelled from the speakerphone, “We have the approval and support from the board of directors. From this day, GOT7 will prosper!”</p><p>“Wait.” Mark spoke in a dangerously low tone which sent shivers to the group, even Yugyeom who was continents away. Even Jackson Wang from China could sense something was about to happen. “Why wasn’t I aware of any of this?”</p><p>Being the member Mark doted on most, at least of those who were present in the room, Jinyoung felt obligated to answer. “Honestly hyung, we thought you would be all reasonable and responsible and tell us not to do this.” Jinyoung sighed, “It’s our destiny hyung, we have to do this.”</p><p>“That’s the leader’s job, not mine.” Mark pointed at a sheepish JB, “Let’s do this. I deserve better anyway.”</p><p>They all cheered as loud as though they had achieved their life long dreams. GOT7 knew they deserved so much more than what an old man had lacked to provide. Ahgase were right. JYP wanted only himself to be the top male in the company. It was just as 2PM had advised them before the debuted but now they would bring joy to all their seniors and juniors, past and present.</p><p>It was about time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 coming soon. Please leave a comment with your thoughts below!</p><p>By soon, I mean when this gets a least 100 hits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>